


The First Meet

by kittens4jc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ash is non binary btw, Other, So just a heads up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittens4jc/pseuds/kittens4jc
Summary: After Ash’s car has some techincal difficulties, they visit a car shop. There they meet someone special.





	The First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m alive I promise! It’s just I’ve been working on my own stuff! Anyway this is about two new characters I have. Spencer is a white rat with brown spots and Ash is a blue macaw. I will probably upload pics of them here if people start asking, anyway I hope you enjoy! Also PS, Alan is one of Spencer’s younger brothers)

        The macaw always had issue with their car, especially with it being more than 15 years old, belonging to their mom many years before. It wasn’t until that it made a sound that didn’t sound right.

  
“No, no, not again!” They looked around and spotted a small car station. On the building was a sign, “Brown’s Mechanics”  
With that, they pulled into the garage, and parked the car.

“Excuse me? Um, my car is making an odd sound so I need someone to look at it.”  
There was another car in the garage, raised up so the figure below would be able to fix it with ease. Soon the body rolled from under the car, some oil covering his face. He sat up, “Of course!”

He stood up as he brought out his red hankerchief and wiped his face. The macaw blushed.  
The mechanic was a rat, his fur was mostly white but with some browns, his head was covered with brown and purple hair. He smelled slightly of cigarettes and oil. He smiled as he reached out his hand, his golden tooth shined. “Name’s Spencer!”  
The macaw blushed as he shook the rat’s hand, “I’m Ash.”

“Well nice to meet you Ash! Now mind starting the car so I can hear this noise.”  
Ash nodded as they walked back to their car and started it up. The car repeated the sound as Spencer studied the sound. He signalled Ash to stop, as he opened the hood and studied the engine. “Yeah, I was thinking it would be that. Just give me a moment or two to fix it up.”

Ash nodded as they exited the car. “So do you own the shop?”  
“Well in a sense, my Pop owns the store, I’m the one that fix up the cars. My old man isn’t getting flexable like he used to be, so I figure I would give him a hand.”

Ash watched Spencer worked under the hood, they couldn’t help but blush at Spencer. He was so kind hearted despite him looking so tough. Ash continued to stay quiet for a bit, “So what about you?”  
Spencer’s question caught the macaw’s attention. “Oh! I’m a student. I’m currently studying graphic design.”

“Oh! Like photoshop and stuff?”  
“I-In a way. I mostly make advertisements and websites. But photoshop plays a big part in it.”

Spencer sent them a smile, “That’s so cool, though! I always wanted to do that, but computers are way too confusing. That’s why I stick with cars.”

Ash blushed, “You think it’s cool?”

“Well yeah! Building websites will definitely help with business here, man, whoever make those are super smart and talented.”  
Ash’s blush grew, “W-Well it’s not anything too special. It’s actual easier than most people think.”

They laughed a bit, causing a small blush appear on Spencer’s face now. That laugh was adorable, he laughed with it.

It wasn’t before long, that Spencer closed the hood. “Well that should do it.”

Ash opened the door and started it, this time with no odd sound. “Wow, thank you, Spencer!”

The rat smiled, his gold tooth shined. “It was no big deal. Also don’t worry about paying, this one’s on me.”

Ash nodded, “Oh also.” Spencer spoke up again, getting the macaw’s attention.

The mechanic pulled out his phone, “Maybe we can get each other’s number? After all you seem really cool.”

Ash blushed as their feathers poofed up, “S-S-Sure.” They grabbed the phone and added the number, then handed the phone back to the owner. “J-J-Just text me l-later! Okay bye!” They got in the car and drove off as Spencer waved. Ash felt the blush grew more, “Oh my goodness, that was embarrassing, Spencer was so cool, and here you were being a shy kid! Ugh!”

       Later in the evening, they were working on some programming as their phone rang. They looked at it, to see that Spencer texted them.

“Hey Ash, it’s me, Spencer! The mechanic that fixed your car. How’s it going?”

The blush returned as well as their feather’s poofing up. They took a deep breathe.

“I’m alright, working on some programming homework. Luckily I’m almost done.”

A few moments passed and the phone rang again,  
“Man, I seriously don’t know how you can do that. That’s really cool! I don’t have the patience for it, unfornately.”

“Well it’s really easy once you get enough practice. I mean it’s like mechanics but with code.”  
“LOL true. Still you seem more experienced with tech, trust me. Took me years before I could figure out a smartphone.”

Ash laughed a bit, “Well maybe I can teach you.” However Ash hesitated a bit before pressing send, but swallowed and pressed it. Their heart was in their throat.

“Sure! That sounds great! Maybe I can teach you some mechanics in return.”  
“Great! Maybe Mondays?”  
“Sounds great! It’s a date!”

The blush returned, A date?! What?! Were they really going to do that so early?

The text continued from Spencer, “I mean like a study date, you know where you learn stuff. Haha, anyway I’m really tired. I’m going to bed, night.”

Ash sighed, “Okay, goodnight.”

Little did Ash know, Spencer was now the flustered one.

       Spencer looked at his phone, face bright red as his little brother, Alan looking over his shoulder.  
“Texting that cutie from work earlier?” The younger said with a smirk.

Spencer jokily pushed him, “So what if I am?”

Alan laughed a bit, “I know the way you were looking at them. That was definitely love in your eyes.”

Alan grabbed the phone and looked at the texts, “Wow, you even accidentally called it ‘a date.’ How desperate are you?”

Another hand grabbed the phone and handed it back to Spencer. It was Charlotte, Spencer’s mother. “At least not as desperate as you.” She joked.

“Thanks Ma.”  
“Of course, dear. If you want maybe one day you can invite them over?”

Alan chuckled as the blush returned to Spencer’s face.  
“Maybe.”  
“Now enough you two, Can you help me with the dishes? Your father’s back is hurting again so I’ll need an extra hand.”  
“Yes ma’am.” They said simultaneously.

Spencer smiled as he placed his phone down, “Well, at least they think I’m cool, too...” He then walked to the kitchen to help with his mother.


End file.
